Sun to Rise
by He's So Amazing
Summary: A collection of short stories with the couple of Tiduna (Tidus x Yuna)R+R!!!!!!!!! (CHAP 2 UP!!)
1. WaTeR FuN

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy 10...I wish, it's a really cool game...

Note: This my first journey into the land of FF10....I've done alot of FF8's......anyhoo...I hope you mooglets and moogles enjoy...

~*_Sun to Rise*~_

_****************************************_

Yuna quietly walked down the sandy beach some off the small town of Besaid. A stroll was needed, to gather thoughts up. She clasped her hands behind her back. The sand was hot between her toes. She had kicked her shoes along ways back. The clear blue ocean scurried up to her feet, but on contact recoiled back to the sea. She laughed as this process repeated. Still looking down, and walking at the same time, she stumbled into someone, or something.

'Let it not be a fiend.' she prayed silently. She picked herself up on wobbly legs. Her eyes, though not wanting to look, pulled themselves up to look at what was there. Tidus. Though he had stumbled back a inches feet as well. "Sorry." she apologized as she offered a hand for him to get up. He took her hand. But as he picked himself up, she was pulled down to the ground by his force.

"Sorry." he apologized as well as he offered his hand to her. She took it gratefully and pulled herself up. She brushed herself off of the dirst and sand that had gotten onto her.

"Where were you headed?" Tidus asked.

"A walk." she simply stated as she tried to move around him. He blocked her path.

"A walk?" he questioned, giving a smirk to her. "And no destination?" he asked leaning his head close to hers. In response, her head moved back.

"What more of an answer do you want?" she asked as she leaned her head forward, his head moved back.

"An answer that doesn't consist of two words." he told her as he placed his hand to his hips.

"I am going for a walk." she corrected herself. "Is that to your liking?" she asked. Tidus rolled his eyes, but let her past. 

"Thinks there is something there?" Rikku asked as she steadily on a rock, quite a ways away from the two.

"Where?" Wakka asked.

"She means: Do you think there is something between Tidus and Yuna." Lulu told the ever perplexed and stubborn Wakka.

"Probably, not sure." he said quite unsure of his own words.

"You know, 90% of what we say is completely random, was that comment one of them?" Lulu asked.

"Probably." he told her.

"Then think about your answer this time." she commanded.

"Quite possibly." he told them.

"Really? What do you see in Tidus?" Rikku asked.

"A spunky young guy who can't and won't stop flirting with Yuna." Wakka told them with a smile on his face.

"That's a good observation." complemented Lulu. Wakka smiled, it was rare to have Lulu give you praise about what you say, it was usually about combat.

"Well, Lulu, since you have known Yuna the longest, What do you see in her?" Rikku asked her. Lulu bent her head back and looked to the cloudless sky.

"I see an honest girl, who, when she sets her heart on something she accomplishes it." Lulu told her.

"Now what do you think she thinks about Tidus?" Rikku asked.

"Come now, that is an obvious answer." Lulu said. A splash was heard in the distance, then laughter. Rikku quickly jumped off the rock and looked down the coast. She saw two figures splashing water and each other. Wakka and Lulu came up from behind her.

"Tidus." Wakka said.

"Yuna." Lulu said.

"You must know them well, if you can spot them from that distance." Rikku told them.

"Tidus, stop that!" Yuna wailed happily as she dodged some water splashes. He didn't stop. "Then I'll have to fight fire with fire!" she stated proudly. She placed her hands down into the clear blue ocean water and flicked it up spraying Tidus. He jumped out of the way, but while he was, kicked up water into her face. Her hair matted to her face and she began to laugh. Tidus also began laugh with her. But before Tidus could stop laughing at the incident he was pushed forward and into the water. He pulled himself up from the water. Hair matted over his eyes. He began to laugh loudly as he pushed some of the wet strands of hair out of the way.

"Yep there is somethin' between those two." Rikku thought aloud. "No Question".........

*******************************************

A/N: Yikes........hope this wasn't bad.....

**R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. ThE LaSt DaY

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 10.....

A/N: I would like to thank the people who welcomed me into the FF10 section...that really made me happy...also gave me that extra boost of courage I needed to keep writing for it.....I also needed to get away from FF10. I have been training for about 20 hours now and collecting all of the ultimate weapons... dumb Celestial mirror...

P.S. But one quick question to anyone who has beat the game and seen the ending....I ask you this...WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT ENDING!?!?!?!??! Thank you...

~*_Sun to Rise*~_

_Chapter 2: The Last Day_

_******************************************_

"Just watch them." instructed Rikku to Auron as she pointed to Tidus walking behind Yuna. The forest was full of high green trees that blocked the sun from the earth. A small path lay ahead of them as they traveled across it. Dirt puffed up as each collision with the ground was made by their feet.

"I see nothing." he told her in his usual gruff voice.

"Look closer!" Rikku told him as she grabbed his face with her hand and pulled it closer to the two, Tidus and Yuna.

"Nothing is happening!" he told her harshly as he jerked away from her grip.

"Look at Tidus's eyes!" she commanded. He rolled his eyes, but did as instructed. His eyes were sparkling a rare shine that one only gave off if love was in the air.

"I haven't seen that look since Jecht laid eyes upon his wife..." he said as he trailed off at the end. He knew what was between the two. Now everyone knew, with the aid of Rikku of course. She couldn't keep a secret, not like her at all. Or at least something this important. Love was blossoming right in front of her eyes! Why let the opportunity slip through her fingers.

"Looks like my boy is gonna get her, eh?" Wakka said as he rested his arm on Auron shoulder.

"Cocky, aren't you?" Lulu told him as she brushed past the three.

"C'mon now, you actually expect he won't get her?" Wakka asked in disbelief. 

"If she had no personality than yes. But she does have it, he has to understand her personality before anything is going to happen." Lulu told him.

"She's got a point there." commented Rikku as she brushed past Wakka.

"I'm not here for love interests." Auron told them all harshly as he pushed Wakka's arm off of him and continued to walk on.

**

"Where the hell did Yuna go!?" Tidus asked in a panic as his eyes and body frantically jumped about everywhere.

"Don't tell me you lost her man." Wakka said as he placed his hand over his forehead in shame.

"Shut up!" Tidus commanded.

"Yeah. Shut up, that's going to help us find Yuna!" Rikku stated sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you all be quiet and search." Lulu suggested as she brushed passed Wakka and walked further into the forest. The three looked at the ever escaping Lulu and looked back to each other.

"I'll search to the left." Tidus told them as he ran off down the left path, leaving the two with one direction. To the right.

"I'll lead, ya?" Wakka said as he stood in front of the right path proudly.

"It was obvious Tidus wanted me to be the leader!" Rikku told him as she pushed him aside and began to walk down the path.

"Fine. I'll just sacrifice you to the monsters." Wakka told her with a smirk on his face as he folded his arms across his chest. She didn't say anything. He smiled at his deed. 'Scared stiff.' he thought proudly.

**

"Yuna!" Tidus called as he walked down the path. No answer. His pace quickened. "Yuna!" he called once more, this time much more urgent. His fast paced walking quickly became a run. Trees of green and bushes of the same color flew by him with amazing speed, causing them to blur and mush into one. "Yuna!" he practically screamed. Still no reply. He began to pick up his pace. 'All my fault!' he told himself. "ALL MY FAULT!" he screamed aloud. He stopped running as he screamed those last words. The forest of green stood still and absolutely silent. It was like every living creature had taken great notice of his dilemma. The wind picked up and forced its way through the plants and through Tidus's clothes and blonde hair. He deeply inhaled the sent of the forest's green. 

_Today is the last day_

Tidus swallowed hard and took a last look at his surroundings. Once again he began to run down the path. At the moment, Guardian was he not. He had lost her. For Yevon's sake! That is not one of the many jobs Guardians are assigned to! All Tidus could do at the moment was search and pray she was safe.

_That my tongue is faster than my feet_

Tidus's run quickly turned into a sprint as there was no sign of the summoner. "C'mon Yuna! Where are you!?" He called out. Though he didn't expect a response it was worth a try considering that looking behind every bush and tree could kill countless hours of time. "YU-" He was about to finish her name when he felt himself stop abruptly from his running and fall forward. 

_Today is that last day_

Fortunately due to his quick reflexes, his flung out in front of him and stopped the ground to smash into his face. He picked himself up and dusted himself off. As he brushed the back of his pants off his eyes caught site of a blue dress. His eyes, absent mindedly, strolled up the persons body.

"You ok?" the feminine voice asked. Tidus gulped hard. 

"Y-Yeah fine." he told the girl. It was Yuna he knew it. He quickly spun around and while doing so said in a hurry: "I have been looking all over for you." he said as his quick spin was almost complete but as he put his foot down to stop his spinning, he fell backwards and onto the same dirt path once again.

_That I am to cry for more_

Yuna quickly came running to the fallen Tidus.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a giggle as she dusted his arms off.

"I guess." he told her uneasily. He pushed himself up with his arms and stood. "We have to go back now." he told her with serious eyes.

"I take it they are worried." Yuna said shyly as she placed her head down, hair covering her face and expression. "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to wander off!" she told him as she whipped her head back up in a hurry.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take the blame." he told her as he gave a small smile to her.

_Today is the first day_

_That I become a Sun........_

_******************************************_

A/N: Well?????????? How did you like it!?!? I'm making these types of stories for people who haven't beaten the game yet or know the ending, and see, even if you have you can still read them!! I'm a genius ^_____________^

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
